Gemini
by drarry-lover23
Summary: Kraven, Sulfus' younger brother is ready to start his first year at the golden school. How will he react to his brothers relationship with an angel. who are the angel and devil twins? Why is that angel acting like a devil and why is that devil acting like an angel? Who will Kraven fall in love with? Adopted from Ocean-Breeze Mistwolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi every one. I'm Nat and this is my new story. I love Angel's love. The whole forbidon love thing between angels and devils just atracts me.**

**Anyways., I adopted this story from the ever so lovely Ocean-Breeze Mistwolf. Check out the original story called twin stars. Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

A dark figure stepped out into the low light of Zolfanello City. He took a deep breath breathing in the sulfur air. He grinned widely before turning back to his house. The figure stood at 5'10. He has long ink black hair with amethyst dyed ends that reaches past his shoulders and is cut into messy layers. His eyes are an intense amethyst color with flecks of silver in them framed by thick black lashes. The boy, for he couldn't be older than 15, wears a black, long sleave V-neck; black cargo pants with silver straps criss-crossing up his legs; holding up his pants is a silver studded belt and lastly he wears black cargo boots with silver laces. Resting above his collarbone is a black shell and amethyst necklace and on his left wrist is an amethyst bead bracelet with a silver skull bead. What stood out the most were his brilliant amethyst wings and horns.

His name is Kraven. Kraven Magnus Hellraiser the third. Younger brother of Sulfus Stryker Hellraiser and Son of Donovan Keegan Hellraiser and Ravenna Tala Hellraiser née Ratri. When his brother and him were younger their parents had gone missing. No one knew what happened to them and they still don't. They could be alive or dead but right now thats besides the point. They ad left little 8 flash old Sulfus and 4 flash old Kraven orphaned and with no one to take care of them. On their mother's side they had no one since their mother was an only child and her parents had died long before they were born. On their father was also an only child but his father was still alive. For reasons that neither Sulfus or Kraven knew about their grandfather and father had grown apart. They had never even met their Grandfather before their parents went missing.

Their grandfather, Lucifer Klayton Hellraiser, was a man of many flashes and had seen many things. You could say that he was a near perfect devil with his golden eyes, long grey hair tied back in a low ponytail, pasty white skin and ink black wings and horns. He was a retired guardian devil and one of the best of his time. He didn't have time for family so when he found himself having to deal with his orphaned grandchildren he had handed them over to a maid and payed her to take care of them in their parents house. He had always made sure that there was more than enough money to take care of them so that he wouldn't have to deal with them.

Both Kraven and Sulfus had come to despise their grandfather. Just because they were devils didn't mean that they didn't need family and love. The maid being the old hag she was left the children to raise themselves or rather for Sulfus to raise himself and Kraven.

11 flashes had passed since then. Sulfus was now a 19 flash old Devil in his fourth and final stage to becoming a guardian Devil. He was in a Relationship with his rival angel Raf Angevine. In their first stage after many complications and trials they had managed to over come the V.E.T.O. Later in their third stage with the help of Raf's mother and her fathers old alchemy note and with the help of Kabale they had managed to concoct a potion that prevented the sacrilege. Thanks to that they were able to have a true, loving relationship. Not that Kraven knew of this. Infact Kraven didn't know about much when it came to his brother's time in the golden school. Whenever he came home he would either mope around or go to this earthly summer came with the other devils in his stage or go out with his devil friends. In other words Kraven had no idea that his brother was in a romantic relationship with an angel. Kraven on the other hand was now a 15 flashes old and on his way to his first day at his stage at the golden school. He was arrogant, cruel, and a womanizer. He was proud of who he was because in his mind that meant that he was a true devil.

His brother had gone ahead to the golden school because classes for devils and angels in the fourth stage started school a week earlier. Kraven walked over to his motorcycle. It looked like the earthy's Yamaha XVS 1300 Custom 2014 motorcycle. One thing that the brothers had in comon was their love for motorcycles. Kraven mounted his bike.

"Nyoka! come on we're leaving" like his brother his mascot was a highly poisonous coral snake. While his brother's was a male named Basilisco, his was a female named Nyoka. Kraven started his bike and grinned as it roared to life. He put on his black helmat and leather jacket before taking off, his bike flying of to the surface. To the city of the earthly ones. He grinned, watch out golden school. Another Hellraiser is coming your way.

* * *

It was about a 10 minute 'drive' until he landed infront of the golden school. He parked his bike infront of the school. He looked up and whistled. That is some school. Classes weren't set to start for another two hours. He could either be a good little devil and head over to his dorm to get settled in and play nice with his new dorm mates... or he could break the rules and morph into his earthly form and cause some havoc for the earthlys. The choice seemed pretty obvious.

Nyoka activate metamorphasis! To confuse and curse! With deception and craftiness! With cleverness and slyness! I leave the spirit and become and earthly one!" Kraven walked over to his bike and looked into the side mirror and smirked. He looked good. He was now wearing black skinny jeans, violet converse, a black t-shirt and a violet button up that was unbuttoned and untucked. He still had on his necklace and ear cuff. He cracked his knuckles. "Well it's time to reak havoc".

Kraven walked around for around an hour. So far he had made some lady drop her grocery bags, scared the living day lights out of some kids, tripped a crossing guard, gave an old lady fake directions and had destroyed some ones prized petunias. He was feeling good. At the moment he was in some park. It was full of trees, grass benches and flowers. He walked around until he heard some weak chirping. He walked over to a tree and saw a bird laying on the ground. He looked around for a stick and started to poke the thing. He was having a blast and the weak, pained chirps the bird gave off when ever he poked it was like music to his ears. he was just about to poke it again when he heard someone yell.

"Stop!" said person ran up to him. She was very pretty for an earthly girl. She had long, hip legnth blond hair with side swept bangs, bright blue eyes, creamy pale skin and rosy pink lips. She wore a white sundress with a pale green ribbon under the bust. below the ribbon the dress flared out. On her feet were a pair of pale brown wedges with pale green straps and a sunflower on the strap. On her head she had a pale brown sun hat with a pale green ribbon with a sunflower on it. She ran up to him and fell to her knees next to the injured bird. She took out a baby blue handkerchief from the little green purse and wrapped up the bird before cradling it in her arms. Once the girl was sure the bird was safe from harm she turned to him with a scowled on her face.

"How dare you!" she scolded him. "how would you like it if someone found you injured and started poking you with a stick! I bet you wouldn't like that now would you!" she huffed "What gives you the right to further harm and torture a poor defenseless bird." She glared at him before standing with the bird cradled in her arms. Kraven was gobsmacked. It was the first time he had ever been told off for doing the wrong thing. He stood to yell at her when a voice identical to the girls interrupted him.

"Fae!" a girl identical to 'Fae' ran up to them. The only difference between the two girls was that this one had auburn colored hair and bright green eyes. She wore a deep red pleated skirt that reached her midthigh, a sleeveless deep red top, a black asymmetrical vest, black wedges with criss crossing staps. She had on a black choker and various black necklaces. She stopped infront of them. "Come on Fae. We have to get to school." Fae looked at him and then at the girl.

"But Eris..." she trailed off.

"But what" the now identified Eris said.

"Nothing. lets go." She said. After glaring at him once more she took off grabbing her sisters hand as she went. Well that was wierd. He didn't even get to talk! he huffed and looked at his wristwatch. Classes were going to start soon. He might as well go and unpack. By the time he finished he would be sufficiently late. He got up and started to walk at a leisurely pace when he heard something that made hims stop.

"Sulfus come on! we're going to be late." He turned to his right just in time to see a blonde girl grab his brothers hand dragging him away. He watched as his brother pulled the girl back into his arms with a big smile on his face.

"So what if we're late" he said. He watched wide eyed as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed an arm around her waist and a hand at the back of her neck. His jaw dropped as he watched the two kiss. The girl was the first to pull back.

"There, now can we go?" She asked. Sulfus threw his head back and laughed.

"Bribing me now are we?" he asked as he raised a brow "What a completely un-angel like thing to do" Kraven couldn't hear anything else after that. He really hoped that he was just jumping to conclusions and that the girl was a devil or that his brother was playing an earthly girl because there was no way that he would date an angel... right?

By the time he managed to rid his head of those thoughts his brother was no where to be seen. He shook his head. Maybe he just imagined it.

* * *

Kraven now in devil form walked into the devil's class room. He had banged the doors open a rudely as possible so as a result everyone turned to look at him. He smirked.

"Sorry I'm late teach' name's Kraven" Temptel glared at him for a second before grining.

"Just like your brother you are." she said shaking his head. Kraven took a second to scan the classroom. He saw his friends Vit and Link and smirked at them. His eyes roamed over devils he had never seen before his eyes landed on a girl. His jaw dropped. Sitting there, wide eyed, was the girl from the park. The only difference was that she now had horns and devil wings.

* * *

**Thank you so mmuch for reading and please take a second to review even if it's just a 'it was nice'. Reviews really do inspire writers kus it shows that people ARE reading it and enjoying it. It's really hard to get reviews in sections of the fanfiction world such as this one since the Angel's Friends fandom is so small (I have no clue why) so pleeeease review! **

**and to all those who review I promise that I will mention you in the next chapter. I might even make my favourite reviewer into an Angel or Devil in the story.**

**I Loooooove you guys soo much and my reviewers are everything to me. I write FOR you guys! so thanks for reading and taking the 30 secs. to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. Here's the second chapter of Gemini.**

* * *

**_Last time on Gemini_****_:_**

_Kraven now in devil form walked into the devil's class room. He had banged the doors open a rudely as possible so as a result everyone turned to look at him. He smirked._

_"Sorry I'm late teach' name's Kraven" Temptel glared at him for a second before grinning._

_"Just like your brother you are." she said shaking his head. Kraven took a second to scan the classroom. He saw his friends Vit and Link and smirked at them. His eyes roamed over devils he had never seen before his eyes landed on a girl. His jaw dropped. Sitting there, wide eyed, was the girl from the park. The only difference was that she now had horns and devil wings._

_**On with Chapter two:**  
_

Kraven couldn't belive it. That goodie two shoes earthy was a devil! Unbelievable! She somehow even managed to look innocent and sweet in devil form and that pissed him off. Devils were not, let me repeat that NOT, supposed to look innocent and sweet and they most certainly weren't supposed to act like a bloody goodie two shoes.

The girl wore a black pleated skirt that puffed out; a thin, tight, black button up that was see through; a tight, cropped black vest; black and baby blue stripped socks that reached her mid thigh, black lace up boots that reached just below her knees, had baby blue laces and a two inch heal; around the collar of her shirt is a thin, loosely tied baby blue ribbon; She has baby blue ribbons tied around her wrists and her nails were painted black except for the index finger that was painted baby blue. She has a baby blue bow in her long blonde hair. Her devil wings and horns were baby blue.

"You!" he scowled. He saw her eyes widen more. "What the hell is going on?!" Everyone turned to stare at him and then at the blue eyed, blonde haired 'devil'.

"What are you talking about Kraven?" asked Temptel. Kraven turned to look at her.

"What the hell is a bloody angel masquerading as a devil doing here?" he asked her rudely. Temptel simply raised an eyebrow at the question but didn't bat an eye at his behavior. They were devil afterall. they weren't supposed to be polite.

"I can assure you that Fae is infact a devil and that she is in no way masquerading as a devil." Kraven couldn't believe his ears. There was no way she was a devil. Hell if she was a devil than he was a stinking angel.

"But..." he started but Temptel cut him off.

"No buts Kraven" She said. "Now sit down we were in the middle of a lesson." Kraven went and sat down by Link and Vit which meant he was directly behind the so called devil. He ended up glaring at the girl for the rest of the class. Once the bell had rung the girl had jumped out of er seat and had all but ran out the door.

Kraven snorted. And she called herself a devil? What devil got so un-nerved at a simple glare.

"Hey Kraven" Kraven turned to look at his two best friends. Vit and Link.

Vit stood at 6'2 just like his older brother Sulfus. HE had a muscular built, tanned skin, chocolate brown hair that hangs down to his shoulders and hazel green eyes. He wore loose jeans that hung low on his hips and were held up by a black leather belt; a black wife beater and black combat boots. A silver studded collar, silver cuff on his left ear and a beat up old leather jacket completed his assemble.

Link, or Black Link, is the quiet type and hardly ever talks. He has thick black hair woven into a thick braid that hung down to the middle of his back, brown Silver eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white wife beater; and unzipped black hoodie; Black skinny jeans; a black and green studded belt and green converse. Both his ears are pierced along with his eye brow and tongue. He also had snake bit piercings.

The one that had spoken had been Vit.

"Yeah dude?" He asked.

"What was up with you? you suddenly went crazy at that chick." said Vit with Link nodding along. Link didn't really talk much.

"I met that chick already and I'll tell you that there is no way she's a devil."He said. Vit looked at him sorta confused while Link just stared at him blankly. "I'm telling you, there's no way that goodie two shoes of a girl can be a devil. She went off at me when I was poking a bird earlier." He said. Vit shrugged.

"Maybe she just likes animals or something. It's not that wierd." he said. Link just nodded. "I mean, I've been hearing lately of Devils helping Angels and visa versa. I even heard that there's some poor sap of a devil thats fallen in love with an angel" Kraven felt sick when he heard this. No, it couldn't be... Sulfus wouldn't... would he?

"Um... you wouldn't happen to know which devil?" he asked."

"Naw, just heard that some fourth stage devil and a fourth stage angel are supposedly going out." Link shrugged as Vit spoke.

_"Crap" _thought Kraven. Sulfus was in his fourth stage this year. He was really hoping that it wasnt his brother.

"Hey Kraven, why don't we go ask your brother?" asked Vit. "He's in his fourth stage right? Maybe he know who it is."

"Uh sure, why not" Said Kraven even though he had this horrible sinking feeling that he was about to find out something rather unpleasant about his brother and not a good kind of unpleasant either.

About ten minutes later the three were headed down to the cafeteria. They were almost there when all of a sudden the were assaulted by a blue and grey blur. They had to stop walking and nearly crashed into each other. Standing infront of them was the other girl from the part. The one with the auburn hair and green eyes. This one wore a baby blue and grey stripped tube top; a grey pleated skirt with baby blue suspenders; baby blue and grey stripped socks that ended at her mid thigh; grey high high tops and grey fingerless gloves. Like her twin ( they had to be. They were identical except for their hair and eye color.) she wore a baby blue ribbon in her hair. He nails were painted baby blue except for her index finger that was painted grey. She had a baby blue halo and angel wings.

Unlike the sweet and innocent looking devil Fae this girl looked furious. She seemed confident and definitely not sweet. She stood infront of them with her hands on her hips, he cheeks red with anger and her bright green eyes alight with fury.

"Uh..." started Vit.

"Which one of you three idiotic devils is Kraven" she asked, or rather demanded. Vit and Link looked at each other trying to figure out if whether or not it was worth facing the furious angel. After a few seconds they came to the conclusion that it wasn't. They quickly pointed at Kraven.

"Che, traitors" Kraven mumbled. He would never admit it outloud but this angel was definitely scary. He watched as she smirked.

"So your the dumbass that scared my sister" She raised her fist looking ready to hit him.

_"Shit!" _Kraven. "Hey, hey, hey! The V.E.T.O! you cant touch me!" her smirk only seemed to grow.

"Oh, you'll soon find out that I don't really care about the V.E.T.O" and that being said she threw back her fist and punched him right in the face. The last thing he remembered was thinking that angel really packed a punch.

* * *

**There you go. Hope you liked. Please rerview!**


End file.
